My Blessing And My Curse
by Iggynator
Summary: Ethan has a secrect that he doesn t tell to his boyfriend. Benny and others are worrying about Ethan. One day he went missing and no one knows where he is or does some on? Benny is deminded to find his boyfriend but discovering something from their past that haunds them. Raiting might chance later. WARNING: boyxboy, gay smut, abuse, haunted past! Erica is main character too
1. Ch I Quiet Ethan

_**Hey guys! As you can see I haven´t write lately. I havn´t have time to pupblish them. But here I am again. This is my first**_ **My Babysitter´s A Vampire _fic here and it´s about my favorite couple Benny and Ethan. I hope you like this serier as much I love writing this. So here is the first chapetr of_ My Blessing And My Curse!**

 _CHAPTER_ I

"Is there something wrong E? You have been really quite whole time we have walked to school. I´m worried about you!" Benny stopped me. Of course he would know if I was quite and in my thoughts. I mean who wouldn´t notice that something is bothering their girl- or boyfriend. I looked Benny´s beautiful emerald eyes and he looked my chocolate brown eyes. I looked at my worn out black converses. Benny´s hand touched my chin and lifted my face up to look at him into eyes.

"Baby, what´s going on? You have been my best friend since we were six and boyfriends for seven month! I know that something is wrong with you! You know that you can tell me if something is bothering or anything! You can tell me anything!" Benny´s eyes filled with tears and few of then flew down his cheeks. I whipped them of and kissed him on the lips.

"I know that I can tell you everything and appreciate that thing. It´s one of the things that I love you! I´ll tell you if something was wrong with me, okay! There isn´t anything wrong with me, I promise! Now we have to go before were late!" I took Benny´s hand into mine and started speed up.

We made it to school when first bell rang. We made our way in busy hallways to our lockers. I opened my locker and looked the four pictures on the door. In one pictures were me, my sister Jane and our parents smiling at camera in front of our house. In one of the photos were took Benny´s Grandma´s special camera -that shows vampires in photo- and in that photo were me and benny hugging in middle of it and our three vampire best friend -Rory, Erica and Sarah-. Two last pictures were about me and Benny: in the other photo we were kissing and other was our last year prom photo.

"Hey Ethan!" Rory jumped behind me. I screamed very manly scream and hit Rory to his head.

"Seriously Rory! I told you not to do that! Even Benny and Erica told you not to do that!" I said when I looked back to my locker. After few minutes looking my history book bottom of my full locker, I felt pair of strong arms around my waist and sweet kiss side of neck just under my left ear.

"Hey baby!" Benny whispered into my ear. His hot breath tickled my ear shell.

"Hey to you handsome!" I kissed Benny´s pink and full lips and licked his bottom lip asking for entering. I felt him accepted my question and I slipped my tongue into his mouth. We battled few seconds of dominance but I let Benny took it this time.

"Guys we love you and all but keep the PDA out of in front of us!" I heard Erica´s voice next to me and Benny. We stopped kissing and looked blushing at our best friends.

"Sorry guys! But you can´t stop kiss those perfect lips of Ethan´s!", Benny said and my blush deepened shade of dark red.

"Thanks honey", I pressed my lips to Benny´s right cheek.

"Aaaw", I heard Erica´s and Sarah´s saying and Rory´s gaging. Did I mentioned how much I love our best friends?

"I love you Ethan Morgan!" Benny said wrapping his arms around my waist again.

"I love you too Benjamin Weir!" I said looking into his emerald green eyes. The eyes I love so much. His eyes are filled with love and adore. We kissed quickly before warning bell. I closed my locker after I took my history book. Benny put his arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him while we walked our first period which is my favorite subject at school along math, chemistry, English and art. Not only that Benny was there but history is fascinating and useful.

"Mr. Morgan? Are you listening my lesson or am I that boring?" My head snapped to look at my history teacher Mrs. Conter. I felt my cheeks reddening.

"I´m listening and you aren´t boring!" I said and looked back to my book. I felt something poking my back and I looked over my shoulder to see my boyfriend´s worried look.

"E, you okay? You have been in your thoughts a lot today! Is everything okay?" Benny´s voice was filled with concern and love.

"Yeah! Everything is okay. I´m just little tired and I have lots of thinking", I said but that didn´t drop Benny worrying about me. Okay may be I wasn´t telling Benny the truth but I can´t tell him that. He´ll hate me and break up with me and drop our friendship. I love him so so much that it hurts. He is my everything and if I loose him, I´ll loose myself too! So no way I´m going to tell him truth! I mean I know he is going to dump me after he hear or learn that I´m a beast. A monster. A killer. A poison. A terminator. A really bad thing!

 _ **So what are you thinking about first chapter in**_ **My Blessing And My Curse _? What is wrong with Ethan? What he is hiding from his boyriend? What do you think of?_**

 **R &R GUYS**

 **~Iggynator**


	2. Ch II The Worst nightmare

**Hey, I supposed to update this chapter at Saturday but when I was almost saving this after editing my Computer shut down and deleted all my editing. So that´s why this is out at Monday... But I try to update new chapter every Saturday until I finish this. If you didn´t guess in last chapter was from Ethan´s POV and this chapter is from Benny´s. So enjoy second chapter of _My blessing And My Curse._**

 _ CHAPTER II_

There is seriously something wrong with my baby. He is quieter than usual and it´s worrying me. We have known each other for almost nine years and we always told everything to other. Even history doesn´t bring him out of train of thoughts. Ethan loves history and it´s his favorite subject in school, specially if we talked about World War I like we were today. Right now Ethan just looks nowhere. I was about poke him to his back but bell rang and I put my stuff into my bag. I waited Ethan at door and when he got next to me I took his hand into mine.

"Where were your thoughts were at class? You missed WW 1 lesson! And Mrs. Devaine said twice to pay attention! Are you sure you´re okay?" I asked when we walked our next class which was PE. I really hate that class. Not because I´m not athletic but because our teacher Mr. Peks is a monster to us not jocks.

"Benny, I´m okay. I promise baby!" Ethan said and peck my cheek. That was lie. I know that was because he didn´t looked into my eyes. It hurts that you're your boyfriend lies to you. I´m started to think that Ethan is cheating me with somebody. What if it is true? What if Ethan is cheating me because don´t want to break up me because we have history together. It breaks my heart that Ethan doesn´t trust me enough to tell me what´s wrong with him. My thoughts were that like whole PE lesson. I love Ethan more than anything and it hurts to see him so miserable.

I walked out of shower to locker room. Only Ethan was there with Rory. Ethan had his under shirt and boxers on already. God he looked so hot right now. Those boxers didn´t leave any questions. They showed his perfect shaped butt and hugged his things. I felt my hard dick pressing to my towel. I need cold shower and fucking fast. I ran back to shower before Ethan or Rory saw me.

"Benny baby! Horry up. I want eat my lunch in peace!" Ethan yelled. I walked in locker room and to my locker. I dressed quickly while Rory was back on me and Ethan.

"Okay, let´s go eat! It´s taco day guys!" I said after I took my bag and handed to Ethan his.

Sarah and Erica waited us front of cafeteria. We stepped in and went end of line.

"What took you guys so long?" Erica asked while standing front of me. I had my hand in Ethan´s.

"Benny decided took longer shower than usually so we had to wait him", Ethan said and took hand off from mine to take his lunch from our old and grumpy lady. We walked to our normal table middle of the cafeteria.

"Hey! It´s not my fault that my boyfriend looks so hot in his underwear!" I defended myself blushing. Ethan looked his plate with red face. Rory laughed and Erica and Sarah hit my arms over the table. I put my arm around Ethan´s shoulder and pulled him closer to chest.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked when Ethan pulled away.

"Nothing is wrong! How many times I have to say it to you?" Ethan raised his voice. He sounded somehow angry and disappointment.

"And how many times you lie about it? All the time!" I said back as loud as he said. Whole cafeteria had their eyes on our table. Sarah and Erica looked me and Ethan wide eyes. Rory's mouth was open. They knew that Ethan and I never fought. This first one and hopefully last one. I really miss my little Ethan

"Ethan! I'm worried about you! I'm your friend but most importantly your boyfriend! My job is worrying about you and help you!" I said with calmed voice. I really want help Ethan.

"No! Your job isn't worrying about me! It is never your job!" Ethan yelled. Erica, Sarah and Rory gasped in horror. My heart stopped and eyes walled up with tears. No! No! No!  
"Are you saying that you wanna break up with me?" It was miracle that I found my voice to ask that horrible question.

"Wow! I guess you aren't that dump than I thought. You took a hint! Yes! I. ETHAN. MORGAN. WANT. TO. BREAK. UP. WITH. YOU. BENJAMIN. WEIR!" Ethan roared. Everybody looked us in terror. This isn't true! This isn't! It's has to be some kind twisted nightmare. I ran away from cafeteria when I felt tears on my cheeks. I ran to our locker room. I collapsed on the floor and cried my heart and eyes out.

I didn't care if bell rang to next class. I heard someone coming in. I looked up to see my two of three my best friends. Erica wrapped her arms around me and I cried on her shoulder. Sarah ran her hand in my back.

"Benny! I'm so so so sorry! I will kill Ethan if he ever comes ten feet closer to you again!" Erica sounded furious. I have never seen her so mad to someone but I guess that hurting me was one of those things that crossed her line.

"That wasn´t Ethan´s action by heart or mind! I just don´t get it!" Sarah said.

"You don´t get it what? You don´t get that Ethan broke up with Benny in front of whole school? Or that why we let Ethan so easily out of our sight!" Erica snapped to Sarah.

"I don't get it why Ethan dumped Benny without real reason to do that! They have been best friends for ten years for God´s sake and dating almost eight month! Why he would leave his most important person? What are his motives? I mean he even told me he was going to propose Benny at their graduation day! Benny is the one! And that was last weekend!" Sarah told. My head snapped up that I was about break my neck.

"WHAT?!" I yelled even my voice was raspy and thick from all crying and sobbing. Sarah just nodded and my shoulders dropped. If Ethan really loves me, than why in the hell he went and broke up with me? It doesn´t make any sense. It made me worrying more about him.

- _Be_ _njamin Weir! Where are you?_ , Grandma´s voice echoed other line of the phone.

-Grandma Weir, it´s me Erica. Benny isn´t condition to talks. You´re on the speaker thou with me, Benny and Sarah!, Erica took phone from my hand.

- _What happened and where is Ethan and Rory? And where are you?,_ Grandma was worried and concern.

-We are boy´s locker room and Ethan is somewhere and Rory is in class. Ethan broke up with Benny!, Erica said Ethan´s name little bit venom.

- _Benny honey how are you?,_ Grandma´s voice was sad and disappointment. I really can´t blame her.

-I have been whole better but not going to do anything radical!, I said after few calming breath.

- _It´s going to be okay. I promise_ , Grandma said.

-Grandma Weir, have you seen anything going with Ethan after last week? Anything that was out of our Ethan?, Sarah asked and ran her hand on my back.

- _Not that I recall now but I´ll tell you if I remember something. Okay?,_ Grandma said after a while thinking.

-Okay, me and Erica will bring Benny home soon with girl´s first aid-kid of heartbreaks!, Sarah said before we said goodbye´s. I really started worrying about Ethan.

"Where heck is my lovely and sweet and caring and loving and sexy and handsome Ethan? Where are you baby? Come back soon babe! I miss you!" I said when I went to wash my face. I only want my baby back soon.

 **Now What you think is Ethan´s problem ? Will they ever make up and get back together?**

 **Thank you for reading and favoriteing and following and comments;)**

 **Shot out to:**

 _ **Brandon blue(quest):**_ **Thanks and I think that this is great stoey too... Or I hope this is great in later chapters too;)**

 _ **Riley(quest):**_ **Thank you. I hope that you liked this chapter too;)**

 _ **Baby a(quest):**_ **Thanks! I hope you also liked this chapter:)**

 _ **MBAV fan66:**_ **Thank you for welcoming me here in this fanfiction worldXD *blushes little bit* What do you think that Ethan is hiding from Benny? And will Benny find out that secret? And Bigger thanks to you for helping newbie out of troubleXDXD *hugs you* lol:P Here is your waited chapter;)**

 _ **See ya all in next chapter loveones:*;) R&R guys LOVE YA!**_


	3. Ch III The Silence Cry Of The Misery

**Hey guys! I know that I was supposted to update every Saturday but this chapter came a week late because I was in roadtrip with my dad, little sister and uncle. I had Network but it was weak so I couldn´t risk it and it would delete whole chapter... But here I am again and enjoy third chapter of _My Blessing And My Curse_!**

I wished there was something to help Benny and Ethan. I was furious to Ethan at first but then Sarah told me and Benny about Ethan's future plan. It was so sweet and romantic. I knew he was romantic guy but that romantic… It was that what Benny needed. I'm Benny's BFF and I hopefully knew him best beside Ethan. I just couldn't shake Ethan's face when he broke up with Benny. It was full of hate and happiness and relief that discussed me. How someone could look like that when he break up with somebody? I mean if they were happily together and then break up comes up out of blue then why he is happy about it. Ethan hurt Benny more than any of others had ever hurt him. Ethan should have knew that. I guess he knew but didn't care about it. I still want to punch Ethan on face and make him feel the pain what he made Benny feel.

"Erica! The locker hadn´t do anything to you so why you are using it at your punching bag?" Sarah said behind me. I didn't even noticed that. Yesterday was so hard to us. Well mostly to Benny and me.

"You knew Ethan's plan and you didn't tell me about it! I thought we were best friends!" I said even I wasn't mad about it. Sarah was Ethan's best friend. I can't tell Sarah everything so I tell them to Benny and trust me when I said gay best friend is so awesome. Even thou Benny doesn't know anything about fashion, he is great company to shopping trips and girls nights.

"I know you're mad at me but I promised to Ethan that I wouldn't tell you or Rory and specially not to Benny! But I have to tell you guys about it because what he told me last weekend didn't match his yesterday's actions! Our Ethan wasn't that guy yesterday! I know that", Sarah eyes started to tear up. I sighted and hugged her. Our G.B.F.s were messed up duo but we loved them dearly and this mess hurt us too.

"I'm not mad at you. I know that our Ethan is romantic goofy not that idiotic bastard that broke my Benny's heart!" I said. I wished that I wouldn´t see Ethan all day. Benny was home suffering bad and horrible heart break without his best friends. I wanted to stay with Benny but his Grandma made me go to school. I can´t argue with her stern look.

"Hey! We need to talk with Ethan as soon as we see him!" Sarah said and locked our arms together. With that style we walked to our first class.

 _Linebreak_

After school I waited my best girl friend and my boyfriend on my locker. I haven´t seen Ethan on whole day. I guessed that he didn´t have much power to come to school. I still needed to talk him.

"Erica! Please help me!" I turned around and saw Sarah flashing next to me.

"What?" I asked rather rudely.

"I need you babysit Jane today night", Sarah said holding her hands up.

"Why?" I asked shutting my lockers door.

"Hey Sarah! Hey babe!" Rory said flashing next to me. I hugged him and he kissed my lips softly. I melted into his touch and felt his hand tightening around my waist. I heart Sarah coughing behind us and we stepped apart. So this is what Benny complain me about us disturbing his and Ethan´s make out session at school or everywhere. It is slightly annoying.

"So Erica. Can you please watch Jane today?" Sarah asked pleading.

"Okay but why?" I asked surrendering.

"I have date tonight with Hot stuff" Sarah sheepishly said. Rory laughed.

"Fine but you own me big time Sar!" I said and we walked out of school to our own ways. I walked to Benny´s.

 _Linebreak_

"Hey Erica. How was school?" Evelyn Weir aka Grandma Weir said while opening the door.

"School was school. Plain and boring. How´s Benny?" I asked putting my school bad on the loveseat in the living room.

"He is in his room. He is sleeping now and I got him eat two hours ago. He isn´t coping well but what do you expect him doing?" Evelyn sighed sadly. Ethan is going to be so much pain tonight when I get him into my hands!

"Ethan was and still is his everything! Benny is dead inside sort of at least. I still can´t get Ethan´s face off my mind when he broke things off between him and Benny. It was cold but somehow happy and relief. Those aren´t our Ethan´s face when he is hurting Benny!" I said sitting down to the loveseat. Evelyn sat next to me and hugged me calmingly.

"Like you said that our Ethan isn´t wear that kind of impression when he hurting Benny but when he was hurting Benny? He isn´t never hurting my grandchild. Not when they were kids not when they were best friends and specially not when they were dating!" Evelyn told. I rose from couch and walked to staircase.

"I better get going to look Benny! I wish they will back together when Ethan gets his shit together and a few hits from me, Sarah, Rory and punches from Benny!" I laughed bitterly little bit. Evelyn smiled and shock her head. I walked up to Benny´s room door.

"Grandma! Go away! I just wanna be alone!" Benny´s sad and teary voice said after I knocked the door.

"Benny? It´s me, Erica! Open the door please?" I begged. I heard Benny´s bed making sounds of raising and door opening.

"Hey" I said and looked up to his face. I gasped. He looked awful and heartbroken. I felt sorry him. His eyes were red rimmed and fluffy and swollen and full of unshed tears. Benny´s cheeks were red and tear tracks marred his pale skin. I pulled him into my arms and he broke down sobbing his heart out like he did yesterday after broke up. We sat into his bed

"Why this hurts so much?" Benny cried my shoulder wet but I didn´t care. He was hurting and I was his best friend. He needed me more than ever.

"I don´t know sweetie! I wish I knew but I don´t know. Loved ones hurts most because they are closer to you than anybody else!" I said and ran my hand up and down on his back. I looked Benny´s alarm clock and gasped. Grap! I´ll be late from Morgan´s if I´m not leaving now. I´ll be late even with my vampire powers.

"Benny? I gotta go to babysit Jane for Sarah. I need to leave now!" I said unfolding my arms around Benny.

"Okay. I talk to you later. Go before Mrs. Morgan kills you!" Benny said with watery half smile. I nodded and whipped his tears. I placed my hand into his cheek. He leaned into touch and I kissed his forehead. I walked downstairs, took my schoolbag and said bye to Evelyn. I flashed out of the house.

 _linebreak_

"Hey Erica! Sarah called us that you would come to watch Jane tonight", Mr. Morgan said opening the door. I nodded and walked in the house.

"Hello Erica! You know the numbers and tricks, right?" Mrs. Morgan said while walking into the living room where I sat next to Jane watching Dusk II.

"I know. Don´t worry about it. Jane is good hands", I assumed to them.

"Erica, can you also call to Ethan in a hour that he has to come home from Benny´s?" Mrs. Morgan checked her purse again.

"I don´t think that he is with Benny, or Rory or Sarah ether. We all are mad at him, specially Benny and me. Sarah is worried and Rory is… Well Rory!" I said sadly and matter-of-factly.

"Erica, what are you talking about? He said to us that he was spending a few nights at Benny´s two days ago. Before he went date with Benny!" Mr. Morgan sounded worried and concern. Mrs. Morgan was in tears and little angry.

"Ethan broke up with Benny yesterday in school in lunch time front of whole school! Benny is crushed and heartbroken. And day before yesterday Benny was with me and Sarah at mall and we got back at ten at night!" I said and took deep breath. Mrs. Morgan broke down crying into his husbands arms. Jane clinked into my left side. Oh good! Ethan is missing! Oh my god! Oh my god! I started to cry too and sent texts to Sarah and Rory about Ethan´s missing. I didn´t send text to Benny because he has too much on his plate right now. He just didn´t need to know that his boyfriend was missing. It would destroy him and he would never get his Ethan back! Is that right thing to do? I just don´t want to disappoint him if we don´t find Ethan.

 **So what do you think what will happen next and how Benny will react when he hears that Ethan is missing? You´ll find in next chapter;)**

 **Shotouts to:**

 _ **Waterlooroadbrat:**_ **Thanks. I think that this story is great too:) And thanks for favoriteing this story:) It warms my heart**

 _ **TiredOfBeingNice:**_ **I´m still thinking why Ethan did it what he didXD If you are thinking this might be third piece in your puzzel. Thanks for review but also following and favoriteing too. They mean lot to me;) I love your stories btw:):)**

 _ **MBAV fan66:**_ **I seriously don´t know what is wrong with that guy etherXD LOL! but it is still little black hole to me:$ Oh you have know idea how sweet spot it is! Ethan would be dead if it was up to Erica at least right now. lol! Nah... think wisely because you might have missed a clue about Ethan´s mystery. And will Benny figure it out before it´s too late? And will they ever get back together like Erica wished? You´ll see;) *laughs evilly with devious smirk on***


	4. Ch IV Day Before Nightmare

**Hey guys! I´m so so sorry that this chapter is almost two weeks late. My sophomore year started 17th August and after that I´m half dead every after school... So not much energy to write but I try to change that. I hope I can do that tooXD**

 **But Here it is! The forth chapter from _My Blessing And My Curse_. This chapter is fron third person´s POV. I´m warning about this chapters mild dirdy language. So You don´t likr red it DON´T READ THIS CHAPTER. **

**I also mentoined One Direction here because they are one piece of my heart3 I´m sad because 1D break up end of this year. Who else gonna miss them like crazy? *starts crying her eyes out and mascara running down with tears***

 **But NOW into the story!**

 _CHAPTER IV_

Ethan throwed his back bag top of couch after school. Sarah followed Ethan to boy´s room. Mrs. and Mr. Morgan and Jane were out of the house. Parents at work and Jane at friend´s house.

"Where is Benny? He is usually here with you?" Sarah asked. She was Ethan´s best friend and they needed alone time with each other sometimes but so needed Benny with Erica. Sarah was more than happy that her best friend has a boyfriend like Benny. They were made for each other.

"He said that he had plans and would see me tomorrow", Ethan said little bit sadly. He saw Benny about hour and a half ago at schools parking lot. He still misses him.

"Okay! So we are going to have our evening! What you wanna do?" Sarah asked.

"How about movie? We are alone here now", Ethan said and rose from his desk chair and walked down with Sarah.

"How about we watch this?" The brunet girl asked showing the cover of This is us. The cover of One Direction movie. Ethan just nodded. He loved that movie. Only Sarah knew about his obsession about that boyband. Ethan was big Directioner just like his best friend. Sarah put the DVD on the player and the couple sat on the couch enjoying their favorite movie.

 _[Linebreak]_

Half way through the movie Sarah got phone call from Erica. Sarah rose from her place on the couch and walked into kitchen.

"Hey Erica! What´s up?" Sarah asked her best girl friend.

"I need you at the mall! I need a dress to the prom!" Erica stressed.

"Oh shit! I forgot our prom! I need a dress too!" Sarah started to walk into living room where Ethan had paused the movie when Sarah left.

"So we buy them together!" Erica screamed happily.

"Okay! I´m there in ten!" Sarah promised and ended the call. She looked at her best friend.

"It was Erica and she needs help with picking up her prom dress. And I totally forgot whole prom thing so I don´t have dress ether!" Sarah said guilty.

"What? You forgot our high school´s biggest event ever? Go! You need anyway her help with choosing the dress! Send pictures from dresses to me, okay?" Ethan calmed Sarah. She kissed his cheek and left.

 _[Linebreak]_

After Ethan finished the movie, his family got home. Ethan sat on couch playing with his phone when he got text from unknown number.

` _H_ _ey babe! I´m going to get you out of the dinner_ _tonight!_ ` The text said

`Who are you?´ Ethan asked.

` _Sorry babe. I lost my phone and had to borrow somebody´s phone. I forgot to say that to you! I´m sorry Ethan! –Benny_ ` Benny sent.

`Oh sorry! Okay. What time you gonna get me? And what is the dress code?` Ethan blushed.

` _I could get you around six thirty and dress comfortable and casually;)_ ` Benny answered after few minutes. Ethan looked the clock and it was 5.45 pm. He would have forty-five minutes to get ready.

`Okay. I´ll be ready by then;) I love ya3` Ethan sent.

` _Love ya too babe3_ ´Benny shot back.

 _[Linebreak]_

On the dot 6.30 pm Morgan´s doorbell rang. Mr. Morgan opened the door.

"Hello Benny! Ethan would be down any soon!" Ross Morgan said closing the door behind Benny´s back.

"Ethan? Benny´s here to get you!" Ethan heard his dad calling for him.

"Coming soon! Five minutes!" Ethan yelled back.

"Benny aren´t you a handsome young man?" Mrs. Morgan said walking into hall. Benny wore beige trousers with white Vans and white flannel bottom up shirt open revelling his white V-neck t-shirt.

"Thank you Mrs. Morgan" Benny said.

"Benny, I told you. It´s Samantha!" Samantha Morgan laughed with her husband and son´s boyfriend. Soon they heard steps from the stairs and Ethan walked downstairs.

"Ethan honey! You look handsome!" His mother awed. Ethan looked stunning in his dark blue skinny jeans, white wife beater under his pink bottom up shirt and black converse shoes.

"Wow babe! You look stunning!" Benny drooled. Ethan giggled and kissed Benny´s cheek. Ethan parents left the couple into the hall.

"Thanks hun! You look gorgeous yourself too! Those pants are perfect on you and your ass looks so delicious in them. I just wanna rip those off and play with you from down there little bit. How that sounds after our date?" Ethan asked huskily licking Benny´s ear shell. Benny shivered and his half hard dick was little visible front of his pants.

"We can always go straight to the bed and forget our romantic dinner", Benny pressed his hand top of Ethan´s jeans covered semi-hard dick.

"Dinner first then dessert. And I know that dessert is worth for all that waiting", Ethan winked and gripped Benny´s ass and squeezed it little. Benny gasped and felt Ethan´s lips against his owns.

"We are going now! Bye!" Ethan yelled to his parents and didn´t stay to hear the answer from them. Benny linked his fingers with Ethan´s while they we walking to their dinner. Benny had put scarf front of his boyfriend´s eyes.

 _[Linebreak]_

"So where are we going to?" Ethan asked after a while walking in darkening evening.

"On the field behind the park. We have this" Benny said and unfold the scarf. In front of them was picnic with candles and food and flowers.

"Aaw Benny baby! This is… This is beautiful" Ethan was near in tears from emotions. This was most romantic dinner Ethan had a long time. They fed each other with grapes, chocolate confects, strawberries, hot chocolate, brownies, sandwiches, watermelon pieces and peanuts. After their dinner they lay in each other arms holding one other gently. Ethan rested his head top of Benny´s chest and Benny´s head was top of his boyfriend´s. They looked star filled dark blue almost black sky under the full moon.

"Make a wish hurry!" Benny said soon as he saw a shooting star flying across the beautiful sky. Both boys made wishes. Only other was full of love and caring while the other was pure hate and evil.

... To Be Contiuned

 **So what do you think? Is this new piece to your puzzels?XD**

 **Shot outs:**

 _ **MBAV fan66 :**_ **Yeah our heroes have lot on their plates now. I think this chapter helped you a little bit at least or what do you think?XD LOL. I have same feelings too about Benny´s feeling when he hears about Ethan... I can´t wait to write something dramatic on this storyXD *smirks like having a evil or genius idea* lol:P**

 **Thanks for the tip but I still didn´t get it. My brains didn´t like to think it working so I´m still learning to do it. But practice makes perfect, right?XD Lol but anyways thank you for any help you gave to me! Love ya**

 _ **TierdOfBeingNice :**_ **You´re welcome. Love ya too *hugs you tightly back*. How I supposed to tell you where Ethan is when I don´t even know it MYSELFXDXD lol Okay, I know but I can´t tell ya because it´s a supriceXDXD LOL! I´m also always wanted a own GBF but it not gonna happen very soon *sniffs sadly and blinks tears away* I cried when I wrote it. I had to stop a few time because I cried so hardXDXD *tears starts flow down again***

 _ **babya (guest) :**_ **It was cute and sad chapter but what about this? Is this something you like to read?**

 _ **Waterlooroadbrad :**_ **You have to wait until story tells itXD *evil smirk and laugh* lol I´m still lost with that part but time will tell itXD..** _ **.**_

 _ **Beth**_ _ **(guest):**_ **Here is the next chapter and next one maybe next week... But i hope soon;)**


	5. Ch V He Knows

**Hey, Here I´m again my loved ones! I had two exams this week and I needed to study to them... I think I can manage to publish one chapter in two weeks but if I get chance, then once at week... At this time I started new hobby (Taekwondo if somebody is asking) and got chance to be a president of students´union at my school for two years! I´m so happy about those two things. LOL**

 **This chapter is continuing from chapter three and it´s from Sarah´s POV. I continue prev** **ius chapter maybe in chapter 8-11 (I hope so)XD But here is fifth chapter of _My Blessing And My Curse_!**

 _CHAPTER V_

`Sarah! Ethan is missing! Come to Morgan´s ASAP!` I stared my cell phone in shock. My Ethan was missing? Oh my gosh! I felt tear tracks on my cheeks.

"Sarah? What´s wrong?" My date Jack Ockling aka Hot Stuff asked. We were in beautiful dinner at one of my favorite restaurants. We just got our foods in front of us. He got some kind stake and I got my third favorite human food: vegetable soup with grilled cheese.

"Something horrible has happened to my best friend!" I cried.

"Oh! I´m sorry to hear that! Who is your best friend?" Jack asked little bit coldly. Like he was jealous.

"Ethan Morgan", I said monotonically voice. I felt somewhat empty. I mean who would not when you hear that your best friend is gone missing.

"You mean that other fucking fag kid? Is he your best friend? Are you really considering him at your best friend? That´s a laugh babe!" He looked me like I was something mental patient or alien. What a idiot! That made me crying more. I rose from my chair. I took the water jar and emptied it on the Jack.

"Ethan is my best friend and he is even more awesome friend when he doesn´t hide true himself!" I dumped my soup on to him too.

"Sarah? Wha-", I didn´t even let him speak.

"Don´t you ever dare to speak one of my friends like that ever again! And for your information I don´t want to date you ever again when you can´t take me with my packet deal of my best friends!" I hissed to him. I looked me with wide eyes and he jumped when my hot soup dropped jeans covered manhood. I took my things and flashed to Morgan´s household.

 _{Linebreak}_ (Still trying to do this right, sorry)

I didn´t even get raise my hand to knock the front door when Mr. Morgan opened it to me. I hugged him when I saw his wet and worried and scared face. Ethan was so close to his dad that sometimes Ethan considered him at his other best friend.

"Hey Sarah", Jane came behind her dad. Her face was wet and red. She started to cry again and ran into my open arms.

"Jane we are going to get him back in one piece!" I said looking over her little shoulder at her parents and Erica and Rory.

"Benny must be devastated when he heard", Mrs. Morgan sniffed. Erica paled. I knew that she hasn´t told Benny yet.

"I´ll tell him and Grandma Weir next face to face chat with Erica and Rory. It´ll be easier to Benny have us with him when he hears about this!" I said putting Jane down and leaving with my friends.

 _{Linebreak}_

"I´m sorry for ruining your date with Jack", Erica apologized.

"He is jerk anyways so it didn´t matter", I sighed sadly. I seriously though that he wouldn´t judge me because my best friend is gay. I guess that would have too good to be true. He was so nice to me at first but when I mentioned Ethan, he was homophobic bastrad.

"Is that why he is wet and smells like vegetable soup but standing behind us wit rose?" Rory asked and I looked behind him. I just stared because there was standing Jack with beautiful pinkish rose.

"We´ll be waiting at Benny´s. You have five minutes. Go talk to him!" Erica said.

"I´ll kill you if you hurt Sarah ever again! Got it?" Rory warned Jack before he left with Erica.

 _{Linebreak}_

"Your friend is… weird?" Jack started. I looked him angrily. Jack swallowed and held the rose close to me. I crossed my arms front of my chest. I just wanted to find my best friend and have my friends close to me.

"Sarah. I want you only know this and please listen it too. That is only thing I want you to do, okay?" Jack stated. I rolled my eyes but nodded because the sooner he tells his things than sooner I can get at Benny´s.

"Sarah! I´m so sorry about what I said. I know that they hurt you and I deeply regret them. But I know that I can´t take them back no matter how hard I want. I know I´m big jerk and idiot because I let my brains take over my heart. I really like you Sarah and I´m so sorry that I hurt you!" Jack said as his eyes showed his raw emotions. Sorry, pain and regret shadowed love and kindness and loyalty. I knew that he was truly sorry but I can´t forget him. Just not yet. Not before we have found Ethan.

"I really like you too Jack but I can´t forgive you yet" I said as my tears flowed down my wet cheeks.

"I know that. I won´t hurt you again! I promise! I do anything to prove that to you!" Jack promised.

"I don´t wanna be with you if you are against to gays because I don´t wanna lose half of my best friends only that my boyfriend is homophobic bastrad!" I yelled. I didn´t want to do anything but find my dear Ethan. He is there somewhere and needs our help.

"I don´t have anything against gays. I acted like jackass and I did deserved all this food all over me. But I promise you that you don´t have to lose your best friends because of me, okay?" Jack smiled little.

"Okay! But I need to leave now because I need to find Ethan soon!" I started to leave.

"Sarah! Wait! Can I help finding Ethan? I really wanna make it up to you by helping to find your best friend!" Jack said to my surprise. I smiled and took his hand. We walked hand by hand to Benny´s house.

 _{Linebreak}_

"Finally Sarah you´re here! I wanna know why Rory and Erica look so shocked and sad! Sarah, can you-", Benny didn´t finished his sentence because he saw mine and Jack´s hands together.

"What is he doing here?" Rory asked dumbfoundly.

"He is here because we need his help", I said like it was the easiest thing without giving any hints to Benny yet.

"Okay, but we don´t trust you Jack!" Erica said.

"Oh hey Sarah and who is this well but dirty young man?" Grandma Weir asked.

"He is here to help us. His name is Jack and he´s boyfriend!" I said proudly.

"WHAT?!" Benny, Erica and Rory yelled and Evelyn looked amused while Jack just kissed me gently on the lips.

"Oh in that case. Jack go clean yourself in the bathroom. I´ll show it to you. Oh and Sarah where this young man help up?" Mrs. Weir asked half way to upstairs. I looked at Erica and Rory and they nodded.

"Jack is here to help us to find Ethan because Ethan is missing!" I said and started to cry.

"What?!" Benny said before he fainted.

 **AAAAAND DONE! I just love that cliffhangerXD*smirks evilly and planning something that spins your heads* LOL But seriously I wanna know what you thought about this chapter. So far this was my favorite. Finally Sarah got herself a guy but will this mystery separate new couple? And what will Benny think about whole thing when he come back? Where this adventure bring our favorite gang? Only way to find out is to follow this story and read next chapter;)*laughing maniac laugh***

 **Shout-outs:**

 _ **Ruby (guest)**_ **: Thanks and I surely continue this. I just got to best part of it at least this is beginning to best part;)**

 _ **Waterlooroadbrad:**_ __ **Nuh uh! Ain´t going to tell... Lol Everything will fall perfectly on their places when this story end or will them? And thank you and I like this story too. One of the best I have ever wrote...**

 _ **MBAV fan66:**_ **Weeeellll... Not really or something like that*scraping back of neck* But he is bastrad whoever made Ethan hurt Benny! Are you sure I´ll figure it out sooner than you?*asking with serious look* LOL I love and hate schoolXDXD*thinks logic of that sentence* I know it is fun! High five my friend!*high fives with you***

 _ **TiredOfBeingNice**_ **: I loved to write that picnic. Maybe you noticed how hopeless romantic I amXD Lol Don´t over grill your brains because they are your only brainsXP Thank you for that help but I think my brains like to be a stubborn to even trying to understand those indications... -Stubid brains! Work with me this time!- LOL Thanks dear! I´m still little bit dumbfounded how many read this and follow and review!**

 **THANK YOU ALL WHO HAVE READ THIS STORY SO FAR! FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW! LOVE YA DEARS**


	6. Ch VI Finding first piece of mystery

**Heyyyy! About five weeks late and I sort of promised in two weeks... Well... I think that this might be only update this month due my all event filled month. I´m editing this on my training weekend and it´s wayyy past "bed-time" and tomorrow is full of action and learning so I need so much energy. I think this is one of the shortest so far and I´m sorry! I have to update this so next month might get ch. 7.**

 **This chapter is from Benny´s pov and it is sort of filling chapter... But here is the seventh chapter of _My Blessing And My Curse!_ **

I felt something cool and wet on my forehead. My eyes felt heavy and head hurt little bit. Slowly opening my eyes I saw my grandma, Jack and my friends. Then everything rushed back and I felt dizzy. What Sarah meant that Ethan was missing? He broke up with me yesterday!

"What?" I asked to be a sure that I heard wrong. Erica sat next to me on my bed and hugged me while crying at the same time.

"Benny, Ethan is missing! He has been for a three days", Sarah said. She had tears in her eyes but they didn´t fall. I covered my mouth with my hand because suddenly I wanted to throw up badly. Rory handed me a bin and I emptied my stomach Erica rubbing my back gently. My baby is missing.

"Benny let it all out. It helps", Grandma said. I just wanted to find my baby soon. I miss him so much. I can´t believe it. They have to be laying! Ethan couldn´t be missing! He was at school yesterday and broke things with me and my heart and thrust into him!

"What do you mean he is missing? He broke up with me yesterday in front of you! Sarah you saw it! I lost Ethan and now he is out of my life even it hurts like a hell! Do you know what it feels like lose your love of your life? It hurts like a hell and feels like you´re dying! Like you lost yourself too because you are nothing without your other half! That isn´t cover quarter of the feeling what I feel now!" I sobbed on Erica´s shoulder. Sarah had taken back my outburst and cried now in Jack´s chest. Rory hugged me and Erica. Grandma had left us alone.

"Benny you don´t know how sorry I am! I have lost my best friend! I have lost my partner in a crime! I only have you guys to my family and now it isn´t whole! I really miss Ethan and our movie nights! I wish could have stayed that night with him and didn´t gone mall with you guys!" Sarah yelled. I looked at her through my tear clouded eyes. She looked like a mess and I know that I didn´t look any better. I bolted out of my bed and ran downstairs. I put my shoes on and heard my friends running behind me.

"Grandma!? We are going to look Ethan! I don´t know when I´ll be back!" I yelled before running out.

 _Linebreak_

I ran toward Morgan´s house and knocked the brown outdoor. Mrs. Morgan´s tear tracked face looked out the door and let me in. I ran into my baby´s –NO! Not my baby anymore! Ethan isn´t my baby anymore- room. I looked his desk drawers and found something that cotch my eyes. Actually two things: other was brown lace covered book which back said Ethan´s dairy and other thing was small black velvet box. I opened the box. I sae most beautiful promise ring ever. It was pure silver thick band with small green smaragdine diamonds on top. I took it into my hand to look it closely. I swear that my heart stopped when I saw the grieving. My tears dropped down my cheeks when I read it. I led out chocked sob. I dropped down on my knees and held that ring over my heart. I felt hand on my shoulder and I looked its owner.

"I haven´t no idea!" I cried. Sarah took the ring box and gasped.

"Benny! Show them the ring! It is perfect to you! I remember that day when we went to choose it!" Sarah said bit sadly. I opened my hand and held out my promise ring. Erica screamed like little fangirl and Rory and Jack looked with huge smile. I smiled as well.

"It is perfect to you Benny! I can´t wait to see it in your left ring finger!" Erica said and I looked my left hand and I put the ring back to the box.

"Sarah can you put this back?" I asked with small voice. She nodded and placed the box back where it belong for now. I took Ethan´s dairy and opened it from the start. I saw picture from me and him at his backyard when we were about six. It was photo from our first time meeting at each other houses. We met earlier at school and we hit of immediately. On that day I fall love with him. My first friend. My first crush. My first everything. Sadly also my first heartbreak. I remember our first day like it happened yesterday.

 _Flashback_

 _"Benny this is my house and I live here with my mom, dad and my baby sister Jane. She is really annoying and eats my cars and my other toys!" Six years old Ethan told me when we stopped in front of his house._

 _"Ethan you can´t say those things about your baby sister and you know it young mister!" Mr. Morgan said and parked his car into their driveway._

 _"Sorry dad", Ethan jumped out the car and I ran behind him to the door. After we got in we left our back bags on the couch and went to seat to eat some snack. Ethan had green t-shirt and dark green shorts with some Nike´s running shoes. I had red long-sleeve shirt and black shorts and Converse. We played inside until it was Jane´s nap time and we had to go back yard._

 _"You are tag Benny!" Ethan hit lightly my hand and ran away._

 _"Ethan! That´s not fair!" I yelled after him. We played for a while tag and then we just laid on the green late summer grass._

 _"This is fun! I wanna play with you again tomorrow!" Ethan said and looked at me. Ethan was on his side and I was laying on my back._

 _"Yeah me too! You are my bestest friend ever!" I said smiling._

 _"You are mine too!" Ethan grinned. I looked his eyes and he looked back. I felt something and it felt nice. I started to blush and I looked back to cloudless navy blue sky. I felt Ethan´s eyes on me and I blushed more. This is first time I ever think that guy is attractive. Ethan is cute with his dark chocolate brown hair and brown almost black eyes. He is just cute and I maybe got my first crush!_

 _Flashback ends_

"Benny are you okay?" Jack asked and I felt something clicking inside me.

"Jack do you think I am okay when my boyfriend broke up with me?! That happened only yesterday and few hours ago I heard that he has been missing for three days! So somebody had took my love away from me! I have been best friends with Ethan ever since we were six year old little boys! I have loved him since we met and I got him for seven months chance to be his boyfriend! I have maybe lost my love of my life forever. I can feel it when Ethan is weak and dying because we are meant to be together! Ethan is scared and hurt and locked up somewhere only for God to know! I just want to hold him in my arms and never let him go!" I yelled pouring my emotions and frustrating out. After that I went limp and fall on the floor. Erica and Sarah were next to me in seconds before my breakdown.

 **I had to stop there because... Well... *longing the L* It might have tell little too much one one time;) But don´t worry I`ll help you to find the answer on time;););) But I NEED sleep! So bye love ones *sends you all kisses and hugs***

 **Shot-outs:**

 _ **TiredOfBeingNice:**_ **Yeah Jack did that thing to me tooXD lol Good if you are excited and all but keep your head cool, okay? *Gives you bag full of ice cubes* This story has been real all along you just haven´t see it yet;) Thnx for the review again mon amie *Gives you a big hug and french kisses***

 _ **MBAV**_ _ **fan66 :**_ **You can trust Jack I promise *promises with hand top of heart* You need to read more and this story (and my) logic will never make any sence if you read only the text not between the lines *Shit you got to much information! SHIT* Yeah they should have thought about it little bit longer ahead... But we all make mistakes and hopefully learn from those too;) I don´t know maybe I stuck with writing it all the time but I´ll think about it;) You are bright to figure this out if you really want to but then you have to read minds because if you can´t. then you will have to wait with everybody else *smirks like evil but fabulous bitchXD* lol...**

 _ **Missstar**_ __  



	7. I m back with AN, sorry

_**Hey, yeah I know... My life have been so hectic and gave my ton loads of s*it... My family have been fighting from every single thing and that was the last straw. I started to cut. I had one and half week no cutting but I ended having a panic attack at school. I have some friends to help me and they are true gold. I don´t want any of you to cut. I get help from my friends. I´m feeling better. I´m going to be fine.**_

 _ **I had last eleven years hardest time in my life. Ever since my pre-school I´m bullied and left alone. It lasted up until my high school started. New school, new start you know? Luckily I was right. I have awesome classmates and got my two of my best friends. I could never be more thankful for them for being my best friends. I had two best friends from my grade school still left and I love them to death. Last one of my best friends I got in our dance lessons and I still think that I don´t deserve her because she is just an angel and my rock. Love ya girl!**_

 __ ** _My head is killing me with my headache that I got around October last year... So yeah.. I don´t have anything wrong in my brains either because my magnetic exams were clear..._**

 ** _I tell you this because my time is limited pretty much school and school and school. I go taekwondo only because I can get school out of my head but not doing it good. I put here where you can find my other fanfic stories that aren´t here_**

 ** _AO3 : _My_atleast_beautiful_life98**

 ** _Wattpad : For my English profile _Iggynator98 _and for my Finnish profile_ My_Name_Is_Angel**

 _ **and my social media**_

 _ **Instagram : **_**_emmelin98_**

 _ **Snapchat : **_**emedeus**

 _ **twitter :**_ **emminki15**

 ** _but bye_**

 ** _~Iggynator_**


End file.
